Immersion Therapy
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: Will one day in the morgue help Frost and Maura realize that they have feelings for each other? Oneshot. Complete. Did this for Candy77 or @TessElizabeth99 on Twitter. I hope you like it! Based off of 1.02


AN: Alright. I said I would write Rizzoli & Isles oneshots for y'all if you wanted. If you want me to, just message me what you want me to do. It doesn't necessarily have to be Rizzles either. I wrote this one for TessElizabeth99 on Twitter or Candy77 on here. I don't really ship Frost/Maura 'cause I'm all Rizzles these days but they are cute together. So I hope you like this Tess. And I hope some of you like it as well. Please R&R. And I hope some of you guys message me. 8) Okay. Here we go.

Immersion Therapy

It was a beautiful day in Boston. Dr. Maura Isles would love to be enjoying the day but she was stuck in the morgue. It's not like she didn't want to be there; she loved her job. There was nothing she loved more than getting down to the truth. They had a really big case. Someone was copying the Boston Strangler's murders or the Boston Stranger was never arrested. Maura wasn't sure what side to take yet. She was about to start the y-incision when Detective Barry Frost walked through the door. The handsome detective still got sick when he saw dead bodies.

Maura turned to look at him. Then he was about to throw up. "Sink. Sink!" Maura yelled as he threw up. She shook her head. "You're not the first detective to be sickened by death...you just have to find your morgue legs." Maura told him with an encouraging smile.

Frost started to walk closer but stayed a safe distance away from the body. "I heard you can conquer this sort of thing with repeated exposure."

"Oh yes, immersion therapy. Very effective." Maura paused. "It worked for me."

"What were you afraid of?" Frost asked her.

"People...live ones." She said while looking at him and turned around to look at the body. "She'll never judge me or tease me. And I can help her. I can speak for the dead." Maura turned to him again as he put on gloves. "Come here." Frost walked over to her. She gave him the scalpel and he held it in his hand. Maura stood behind him and grabbed his hand with the scalpel in it. "We're gonna open her up and take a look inside." Maura said excitedly as Frost tried not to throw up again. "Take a deep breath..." Maura told him. He did as she said. "Actually, don't inhale."

They were about to cut into flesh when Jane walked in. The raven haired detective didn't know what to think. When Frost and Maura realized, they stopped. Maura almost started to blush.

Throughout the day, Maura couldn't stop thinking about Frost. Even when she was having a few drinks with Jane, she thought about him. When she finally got home after the long day, she took off her dress and heels and put on her red satin pajamas and slippers instead. She poured herself a glass of wine as she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She yelled out. _Who could that be?_ She thought. _It must be Jane. Who else would knock on my door this late? _

When she opened up the door, it wasn't Jane that she saw.

"Oh, hello Frost." Maura said in a surprised tone.

"Hey. I hope I didn't come at the wrong time. I know it's a bit late." he said as he crossed his toned arms.

"No! It's quite alright. I was just about to have a glass of wine." Maura said as she motioned for him to come inside. "Come in."

He smiled as he walked past her and sat down on her couch. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Sure!" Frost said with a smile as he looked around and watched Maura walk into the kitchen. "This is a really great place you got here."

"Thank you!" Maura said with a huge smile as she poured him a glass and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said as he took a sip and set it down on a coaster. Maura sipped her wine as she watched him. "What brings you here to my place at this hour?"

He moved a bit closer to her and said, "I want to thank you for earlier. No one has ever tried to show me how to get over that fear. All they really do is make fun of me for it."

"Oh, you're welcome." Maura replied happily. "Anything for a friend."

Before she knew what happened, Frost was kissing her gently on the lips. Maura leaned back and tried not to blush. "W-what was that?"

"I really like you, Maura." Frost said as he set his hand on top of hers.

"Really? I never would've thought you would..." Maura said as she looked at him.

"Do you feel the same way? If you don't, just tell me." Frost said as he looked into her eyes.

"Actually..." Maura said and paused for a moment. "I do feel the same way."

Frost smiled widely and squeezed her hand. "That's great."

"What did I tell you?" Maura asked him. "Immersion therapy is very effective." They both laughed out loud as they started to kiss again.

AN: I hope you like it, Tess. I borrowed a bit from the Boston Strangler Redux but I don't think you'll mind. And it is kind of short but I'm not used to writing Frost and Maura. Haha.


End file.
